Highschool Kradam
by kradamfannum1
Summary: Adam is a bully. Kris has a crush on him but Adam is already dating Drake and he likes to bully Kris. But will he start falling for him? Or will he keep torturing him? This is my first story pls comment
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. I hope people enjoy it. Please comment and review.

Kris and Allison are walking along high school. "Where do you plan on going today after school?" Allison asked.

"Nowhere" Kris said." Me, Matt and Megan are planning on going to the

Burger Shack if you're interested". "Sure" Kris said happily.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Adam. Allison stopped also." What is it" she asked Kris. "Adam" Kris said.

Allison looked at Adam who was picking on Danny Gokey. "Why is he always such an ass" Allison said.

"He's so hot" Kris said. Allison rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you see in him. The only thing I see he has is looks but his attitude sucks" Allison said.

Adam pushed Danny to the ground near Allison and Kris's feet. Allison and Kris help him up. Adam goes over to them and elbowed Kris as he walked."Ow" Kris said." Why don't you pick on people your own size idiot" Allison yelled to Adam. Adam stopped walking."Allison what were you thinking" Kris said.

Adam walks over to them and stands in front of Allison." What did you call me little girl" Adam asked going closer to her." I called you an idiot" Allison said. "You want to start a fight" Adam said touching her face.

Kris had enough and pushed Adam away from Allison." Leave her alone" Kris said." So now you want a piece of me huh" Adam said.

"You think you scare me" Kris said. Adam put up his hand but Drake grabbed his arm."He's not worth getting in trouble over" Drake said." You're right baby sorry" Adam said and kissed Drake. Kris rolled his eyes and Allison looked at him.

"Let's go" Drake said."Just give me a minute" Adam said. Drake hesitated but walk to the end of the hall. "Next time Drake won't be able to save you" Adam whispered to Kris before walking away with Drake."Are you ok" Allison asked. Kris shakes his head no. Allison gave him a hug."

(At Kris's house)

Kris walks in the door. "Mom I'm home" Kris says walking inside."In here honey" Kim said. "I hope you made lasagna I had a horrible day at ..." Kris trails off when he sees Adam sitting down smirking. "School" Kris finished and stared at Adam


	2. Chapter 2

"look who came to see us" Kim said. Kris gulped. Adam got up and shook his hand squeezing it hard and lets go. Kris winces in pain.

"Are you alright" Kim asked."I'm fine my hand just kind of hurts" Kris said. Leila comes out of the bathroom."Hi Kris" Leila said. "Hi Mrs. Lambert" Kris said shaking her hand.

"Please call me Leila" Leila said."So I wanted to talk to your mom and Adam told me he wanted to come along and meet Kim "Leila said."And I'm very glad to meet you" Adam said."It was nice meeting you too" Kim said.

"Adam you're birthday is coming tomorrow. Did you invite Kris." Leila asked."No mom I haven't" Adam said."Well you should come to the party Kris" Leila said. "I'm sure Kris won't want to come" Adam protested.

"I would love to come" Kris said giving Adam a satisfied smile. Adam glared at him." Well we better get going. Adam has band practice today" Leila said."It was nice meeting you two" Kim said."Likewise" Adam said.

"Goodbye Kris" Leila said and hugged Kris. "Good bye Mrs. Lambert " Kris said."Please call me Leila" Leila said."Ok Leila" Kris said. Adam gave Kris a hug and whispered in his ear "You're going to pay for this Allen" before walking away with his mom.

(At Allison's house)

Kris and Allison are sitting down eating cookies. "He actually said that" Allison said. "Yeah just as he was leaving with his mom" Kris confessed.

"So what are you going to do" Allison asked. "I'll have to try and avoid him which is pretty hard to do when I can't stop looking at him" Kris said. "You've got it bad don't you" Allison asked. "Yes I'm just so pathetic crushing on a guy who will never see me as more than a target" Kris said.

Allison hugged him."You're a great guy Kris and if he doesn't see that's his loss" Allison said.


	3. Chapter 3

(At Adams birthday)

Adam and Drake are talking. "I can't believe my mother for inviting that boy Allen to my birthday party" Adam said."He might not show up" Drake said."Hey Kris" Matt said.

Adam looked over at Kris."Could he be any more of a dork with his stupid plaid shirts? "Adam said."Just be nice to him" Drake said.

"So Kris what bought you here" Matt asked."My mom did" Kris said. Kris looked around and stopped at Adam and can see Adam staring at him. He turned his head back to Matt and noticed Matt staring.

"Sorry I was uh" Kris said. "Busy mooning over Adam Lambert" Matt said. "I was not mooning besides even if I was he wouldn't care" Kris said. Leila comes out."Everybody ready to eat" Leila asked.

Everybody started running in the house except for Kris who sat down on a chair outside calling Allison." What's up Kris how's the party" Allison asked."Not well. Everyone went inside to dance And that's not my thing" Kris said.

"So did Adam do anything" Allison asked. "No. But he keeps staring at me like I have three heads" Kris said."So what are you going to do? Allison asked."I'm going home" Kris said. Kris got up to leave but was cornered by Adam."Where do you think you're going" Adam asked.

"I'm going home ok" Kris said. He tried to leave but Adam stopped him."Why did you come in the first place and embarres me" Adam asked."I didn't do anything now let me leave" Kris said.

Kris tried to leave again but this time Adam grabbed his arm." You ever come here again I'll.." Adam said. "What beat me up" Kris interrupted."Go ahead beat me up" Kris yelled. Some people came outside."I'm not going to do it" Adam said. "All of a sudden now you're scared go ahead hit me" Kris said. Adam punched him.

"Adam" Drake yelled grabbing Adam's arm and pulling him away. Kris wiped off the blood coming from his nose."Kris are you ok?" Matt asked. "No I'm really not" Kris said.

Matt helped him up."Let's get you home Matt said. Matt helped Kris walk in the house."What are you all staring at" Drake yelled. The kids ran inside."He was asking for it" Adam said.

"No one asks for getting punched. You know what we're over" Drake said."Baby don't let this get between us" Adam begged."Too late for that" Drake said. He walked away.

(In the morning at school)

"That's one nasty bruise" Allison said looking at Kris's scar on his nose."You should see the other guy "Kris said lamely. "Hi Drake said."Uh Hi" Kris said."I'm sorry for what Adam did to you" Drake said.

"It's cool. I shouldn't have provoked him so it's my fault" Kris said." Adam should have just walked away" Drake said.

"That's not him" Kris said."It was nice speaking to you. I hope to see you again" Drake said."Uh same here" Kris said awkwardly." Bye uh Allison right" Drake asked."Yes bye" Allison said.

Drake walked away."Did you see that Allison asked.'?" What" Kris asked. "He was totally flirting" Allison."Don't be ridiculous" Kris said."It was so nice talking to you. Hope I see you again" Allison said mocking Drake.

"Look whose coming over here" Allison said. Kris turned around to see Adam walking towards them."Let's go" Allison protested. When they were about to leave Adam pushed Kris into the locker.

"Let go of him" Allison said."He's going to pay for what he did" Adam said."What are you going to do huh break my nose again" Kris said." Get off him Adam" Drake said. Adam let him go. "You want to be friends with him fine" Adam said and stormed away from them.

"We're going to the principle" Allison said."No. I don't want him to get in trouble" Kris said." You have got to forget about your feelings for him. He's just going to keep on hitting you" Allison said.

" Wait a minute" Drake said. They turned around and remembered that Drake was there all the time."You like Adam" Drake asked. "Yes Kris said looking down."I'm sorry man I didn't know. Do you want to talk" Drake asked.

"Sure. I'll uh see you two later" Kris said walking away."I hate seeing him hurt" Allison said."I know you do. You seem to be a good friend" Drake said." Yeah. We've known each other since kindergarten" Allison said.

" Then you know him better than anyone" Drake stated." Yes I really do "Allison said. She walks away


	4. Chapter 4

Kris is sitting at the lunch table. Drake comes over to him."Is this seat taken" Drake asked."It's fine" Kris said. Drake sat next to him." Where's Allison" Drake asked."She's in the bathroom she will be out soon" Kris said.

(Outside the bathroom stalls)

Allison finds Adam standing against the wall near the bathroom." What are you doing outside the girls' room" Allison asked.

"Waiting for you" Adam said."Lucky me" Allison said sarcastically.

"You should tell your friend Kris to stay away from Drake" Adam said.

"Drake is the one who won't stay away from him so you know what go talk to Drake just leave Kris alone" Allison said and walked away.

(At the lunch table)

Kris and Drake are laughing."I can't believe I never hung out with you before" Drake said.

Kris smiled at him. "Hey guys" Allison said. "Hi" Kris said."Hi" Drake said.

"What's wrong" Kris asked."Adam" Allison said while sitting down."What did he do now" Drake asked.

"He wanted me to tell Kris to stay away from you" Allison said. Kris got up."Kris what are you doing" Allison asked. Kris walked over to Adam.

"You have anything to say you tell me stay away from Allison" Kris said. Adam stood up." What are you going to do if I don't huh" Adam asked smugly. Kris punched him."Allison and Drake look shocked.

Adam pushed Kris down and lifted him up by his shirt." Are you looking for a fight" Adam asked."Let him go" Allison and Drake said at the same time. Adam pushed Kris to the floor and walked away wiping the blood off his nose.

"You got him good" Allison said smiling."What were you thinking" Drake asked. "I was defending my best friend" Kris said while pulling Allison in a one armed hug.

(After school)

"So camp for two weeks should be fun" Allison said. "I'm not going" Kris said. "You have to go" Allison said.

"What if Adam is going" Kris asked. "So" Allison said."I can't be around him for that long" Kris said. "Please I'll be with you most of the time so will Danny, Matt, Drake..." Allison trailed off.

"Alright I'll go" Kris said."Yes" Allison said pumping her fist in the air then gives Kris a bear hug.


	5. Chapter 5

(Morning of the camping trip)

Kris, Allison, Matt and Danny are waiting for the bus on the front steps of the school."Hey guys" Drake said coming over. They all waved and said Hello. Drake sat next to Kris.

"So you decided to come" Drake said."Yeah for Allison" Kris said."And what are we chopped liver" Matt said.

"Jealous" Allison said. Matt laughed sarcastically. Leila dropped Adam off."Be good honey" Leila said."I'll try" Adam said. Leila sees Kris and shouts his name. Kris looks up.

"Hey Mrs. Lambert" Kris shouted."Hey Kris have fun" Leila said."I will. Bye" Kris shouted."Bye" Leila shouted."Bye sweetie" Leila said. "Bye mom" Adam said giving her a kiss on the cheek before she leaves. Adam walks past the group.

"This sucks that he's going to be there "Matt said. Danny nods his head yes.

"Danny right" Drake asked. Danny nodded his head yes again.

"He doesn't like to talk" Allison told Drake."Oh sorry I didn't realize" Drake said.

The bus pulled over and honked. Everyone started running to the bus.

(At the camp site)

Everyone is reading a list of which cabin they are to be in."I got Megan, Lil and Alexis" Allison said. "Lucky you" Matt said. Kris came over to them looking upset."Just our luck" Kris said.

"What don't tell me…?" Matt said. "Me, you and Danny are bunking with..." Kris said. "Me" Adam interrupted smirking. "We are going to have so much fun Adam said laughing."Yippee" Kris said sarcastically.

(At the cabin) Kris put his bag on the top bunk and Adam takes it off."I get the top bunk" Adam said." There is another bunk bed."Yeah but I want this one" Adam said crossing his arms.

"Fine" Kris said. Matt came in."Where is four eyes" Adam asked."His name is Danny and he's outside" Matt answered."He better hurry because I have some rules for this room" Adam said.

"Who died and named you the boss" Kris said."I did Shorty" Adam replied. Danny came in running past Adam and walking next to Matt. Adam puts his arm around Kris' shoulder.

"Rule number 1 I don't want either of you talking to me" Adam said."That shouldn't be hard" Matt said. Danny and Kris smile." You're so hilarious" Adam said sarcastically.

"Can you get your arm off of me already" Kris asked. "Nope" Adam said." Second rule. Don't touch any of my things. "I'm going to cry I wanted to try on your underwear and eyeliner" Matt said sarcastically. Kris and Danny smiled again.

"You're just a regular comedian aren't you" Adam said. "Third and last rule no tricks. You try anything I'll kill you are we clear". All three nodded." Good I'm going to the bathroom" Adam said. "No one cares" Matt said." Hope you find a good tree". Adam walked out. Kris, Matt and Danny burst out laughing


	6. Chapter 6

(In the cabin)

Adam is looking for his eyeliner. He starts looking through the guys bags. He took a journal out of Kris' bag and reads it and his eyes open with surprise.

Kris came in and stopped in his tracks when he saw what Adam was doing. Adam stood up with a smirk on his face. "I always knew you had a crush on me" Adam said waving the book and walking towards Kris. Kris walked backwards with the same look on his face.

Kris bumped into the wall. Adam throws the book on the side of Kris' head and pins him to the wall. "I..." Kris said. Adam started kissing him mid sentence. Kris doesn't respond at first until Adam bit his bottom lip then Kris started kissing back. Adam pulled away.

"I have a crush on you too" Adam whispered in Kris' ear and let go of him but grabs his shirt and pushed him into the wall."You tell anyone and we'll have a problem" Adam said and let go of Kris.

Adam continues looking for his eyeliner. Kris picks up his book and puts it in his bag and lies on the bed and closes his eyes. Matt comes in. Adam storms after Matt who runs away.

Kris opens his eyes and runs after them. "Give me my eyeliner Girard" Adam said yelling.

"Say pretty please" Matt said laughing. Adam tackled Matt to the ground. "Give me it" Adam said. Kris pulled Adam off of Matt.

"Matt just give him it" Kris said. Fine" Matt said getting up and handing it to Kris. Kris puts it in Adams hand and goes after Matt.

(At Night)

Kris gets off his bed and takes out his guitar and walks outside. He notices no one up and starts playing and singing. Halfway into his singing he feels someone behind him and turns around to see Adam.

Adam sits next to him."You sound good" Adam said. Kris blushed. Adam looked around and kissed Kris on the cheek. "What was that for" Kris asked."Just felt like it" Adam said.

(Inside Allisons cabin)

"I got to go to the bathroom" Allison said. "Then go outside remember" Megan asked. "Can you come with me" Allison asked."You want me to go with you sorry sweetie I love you but I don't really want to see you pee" Megan said.

"Fine I'll go myself" Allison said. She opened the door to the cabin but stopped when she saw Adam and Kris cuddled next to each other she smiles and goes back to the cabin.

"I thought you had to go" Megan said."Not anymore" Allison said smiling and goes to sleep


	7. Chapter 7

(At school)

Kris is walking with Allison. "So spill" Allison said.

"I'm tired we just got back from the trip and I need to sleep" Kris said whining.

"How much sleep did you get yesterday" Allison asked. "I couldn't sleep" Kris said looking down.

"To busy with Adam huh" Allison said. Kris looked up fast."What" Kris said stuttering.

"I saw you two last night" Allison whispered. Kris dragged her in an empty class.

"What did you see" Kris asked."I saw you two cuddling" Allison said hugging herself.

"It was cold" Kris said. Allison laughed."That's a pathetic excuse" Allison said.

"Fine it's true we're together" Kris said happily. Allison jumped up and down and hugged him tight. "Oh my god this is huge" Allison squealed. Kris covered her mouth.

"You can't tell anyone" Kris said and let go."Why" Allison asked.

"He told me not to tell and please promise me you won't tell" Kris said."Fine" Allison said crossing her arms. Kris hugged her. "You're the best friend a guy could have" Kris said.

They stopped hugging. "Same here" Allison said smiling.

(The next day)

Kris is walking through the halls when Adam quickly grabbed him and led him to the closet.

"Good mo" Kris said. Adam cut him off with a sensual long kiss. Kris puts his arms around Adams neck. Adam lifts Kris up against the door. They pulled back.

"That was amazing" Kris whispered breathless. Adam pinned Kris to the door with his body and ran his hands up and down Kris' leg."You ain't seen anything yet" Adam whispered.

"I gotta get to class" Kris whispered and got off Adam. He peeked outside and noticed no one there and went out to class. Adam stayed in there for awhile than went to class.

(After school)

Drake and Kris are eating on the grass outside. Allison joins them."So tomorrow is my birthday" Kris told Drake."Cool" Drake said."He always has this party" Allison said.

Kris looked over at Adam holding another boys hand."Who is that? I've never seen him around"

Kris said.

"That's Brad another of Adams exes. He doesn't go to this school" Drake explained.

"They look like more than exes to me" Kris said. Allison sees them kissing."I feel sick" Kris said getting up and running inside.

"I'll get him" Drake said. Drake walked inside. Kris puked in the toilet.

Drake opened the door."Are you ok" Drake asked kneeling by Kris."No" Kris said whining.

Drake helped Kris up once he was sure he was done. Drake hugged him when he started crying.

(At Kris' house)

Kris is sitting in his room strumming his guitar. Adam came in. "Don't you knock" Kris asked angrily.

"I sense you're mad at me" Adam said. Adam sat next to him and Kris moved.

"I saw you and your boyfriend kissing" Kris said and threw the guitar on the bed and stood up.

Adam got up also and grabbed Kris and kissed him desperately. After a few minutes, they stopped but put their foreheads together.

"He's not my real boyfriend we're just hanging out you are my real boyfriend" Adam said.

Kris backed away."I understand what you're saying inside I'm your boyfriend and outside I'm just a boy you could care less about" Kris said.

"We had this talk already at the camp. I'm just not ready to tell anyone yet" Adam said.

"Fine but if you can date that means I can right?" Kris asked."Yes just till I'm ready" Adam said.

"Are you coming to my birthday party" Kris asked. Adam looked down."I'll take that as a no. You can leave now" Kris said.

"Kris" Adam said. "Please" Kris said. Adam walked out. Kris shut the door and slid against it crying. Adam punched the wall in frustration. A tear came down his face he wiped it and walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

(At Kris' house)

Kris, Allison, Megan, Danny and Drake are getting ready for Kris' birthday

Kris and Drake are blowing up balloons. Allison, Megan and Danny are hanging up streamers.

"I can't believe I'm going to be 17 years old" Kris said.

"Better believe it old man" Drake said after putting helium on his mouth. Kris hit him laughing. Drake laughed.

"You are so annoying" Kris said smiling."Why thanks honey" Drake said.

"You're welcome. You're a great friend Drake" Kris said giving him a hug. Drake smiled.

"I have a question Drake" Kris asked. "Sure what is it" Drake asked.

"When you were with Adam did he ever cheat on you" Kris asked.

Drake looked at him for a minute. "No. Why" Drake asked. Kris shrugged.

Allison walked over to them. "Hey guys what are you talking about" Allison asked.

They heard a knock on the door and Megan opened the door to see Adam standing there.

"What are you doing here" Megan asked."My mom told me to come here and help believe me I wish I didn't have to" Adam said walking past her.

Kris looked upset and walked over to Adam."Get out" Kris said.

"My mom told me to come here so get over it" Adam said walking past Kris and setting down the bag on the kitchen counter.

"What's in the bag" Allison asked crossing her arms. "It's a present for Kris what else?" Adam snapped and went upstairs to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Kris went upstairs and opened the bathroom door and closed it. "I told you to get out and I meant…" Kris trailed off when Adam slammed him to the door and kissed him.

Kris started gripping Adams shirt."We can't do this now" Kris said against Adams mouth.

Adam stopped. "I thought you weren't coming today" Kris asked. Adam smiled.

"I know how much I hurt you yesterday so I decided to make it up to you. I want to warn you though" Adam said.

"What?" Kris asked. "I invited Brad" Adam said. Kris frowned. "I'm sorry it's just he" Adam trailed off. Kris stopped him with his hand. "I'm ok with it" Kris said. "I have a date too".

"Who?" Adam asked.

"Drake" Kris said. Adam laughed. "You're not on a date with Drake" Adam said between laughs. "Yes" Kris said seriously. Adam stopped.

"You are" Adam said. "Yes. You have a date so there's no reason I can't" Kris said opening the door and going downstairs.

"Hey Kris how is Adam?" Drake asked. Kris grabbed Drake and kissed him passionately surprising Drake.

Drake noticed Adam watching and pushed Kris against him. They stopped each breathing heavily.

Allison, Megan and Danny stared wide eyed and Adam looked angrily at Kris and Drake then left the house slamming the door shut loudly.


	9. Chapter 9

(At Kris' birthday)

Danny, Allison, Megan and Matt are dancing around a group of some friends.

Kris and Jake are looking at them. "Can we talk about what happened today" Drake asked. "You mean the kiss" Kris asked. "Yeah. The way Adam was looking at us and actually kind of scared me" Drake said. Kris chuckled."It's not funny. I'm serious" Drake said. Kris stopped. "Me and him had a fight" Kris said. "He looked so jealous it was as if,," Drake was about to finish till he saw Kris looking down."Since when?" Drake asked. "Since camp" Kris said low. "Who knows about this" Drake asked. "Only Allison" Kris said. "Hey birthday boy" Allison said hugging Kris."Hey sweetie. Enjoying the party" Kris asked. "Yes so when is the cake going to get here" Allison asked. "My mom said Lambert was going to bring it" Kris said. Adam came in with Brad. Everyone ran to them. Kris rolled his eyes. Allison sits next to Drake. Adam put the cake down. Bead walked over to him. "Hey man want to get out of here" Brad asked rubbing his hands down Adams arm. "I wish we could babe but my mom is coming so I can't" Adam said. "Sucks" Brad said. Kris and Drake walk in holding hands. "You got the cake" Kris asked. "It's on the table" Adam glared at them. "Let's go Brad" Adam said. They walked to other room. "Drake let's go upstairs" Kris said. "Why" Drake asked. "A show for Adam" Kris answered. They walked to the living room. "When my mom comes could you tell me" Kris asked Allison. "Sure" Allison said. Kris saw Adam and Brad kissing. "Drake let's go" Kris said. Adam and Brad looked his way. Kris whispered in Drakes ear. Drake kissed him and grabbed his hand. Adam glared their way. Drake and Kris walk up the stairs. Adam threw his glass down. "Screw waiting for my mom let's go" Adam said and grabbed Brads hand and dragged him out of the house.


	10. Chapter 10

(In Kris' bedroom)

Drake sits on the bed and Kris leans on the door. "How long are we going to do this" Drake asked.

Kris sat next to him. "I don't know" Kris said. Drake got up. "Happy birthday Kris I got to go" Drake said.

"I understand" Kris said looking down. "See you at school" Drake said. Kris got up."I'm sorry" Kris said and hugged Drake.

"It's OK" Drake said before leaving. Kris falls on the bed and stares at the ceiling.

Allison came in."Cake time" Allison said and plopped next to Kris. Kris sat up.

"Let's go eat cake" Kris said getting off the bed before Allison can speak.

(After the party)

Kris sits down by himself. The door knocks. "Mom would you answer the door" Kris yelled.

"No need to shout I can hear you" Kim said. "Sweetie you have a visitor". Kris went over to her and saw Adam standing there with something in his hand.

"Can I talk to you upstairs" Adam said. "I guess. You have 5 minutes" Kris said. "Night Kim" Adam said walking past her."Night Adam" Kim said.

(Upstairs)

Adam walks in first followed by Kris."I remember the last time we were in here" Adam said looking around.

"Yeah we got into a fight. Can we please hurry this up" Kris asked frustrated. Adam looked at him. "Are you and Drake serious" Adam asked. "No" Kris said staring straight at Adam.

"And Brad" Kris asked. "No" Adam said returning Kris' stare. "Brad and I are done" Adam said.

Kris stepped closer to Adam never taking his eyes off Adam's. "Really" Kris said."Really" Adam said. He took Kris' hand and put it to his heart that was beating fast. He kisses Kris' hand.

"I love you" Adam said. Kris looked shocked. "What did you say" Kris asked stuttering. Adam chuckled."I love you" Adam said slowly. Kris started kissing him and they tumbled on the bed.

Kris stopped. "I love you too" Kris said and kissed Adam hard. Adam puts his hands under Kris' shirt. Kris pins Adam to the bed. Adam breaks the kiss. "Are you sure about this" Adam asked.

Kris took off his shirt. "100 percent Kris said and kissed Adam again.

After they were done making love. Kris cuddled close to Adam and rests his head on his chest listening Adams heartbeat

"I forgot bought the present. Adam grabbed the present" Hope you like it" Adam said.

Kris opened the box and found a necklace with a lightning bolt on it. "I love it" Kris said smiling and kissed Adam again before resting on his chest again.

Adam kissed Kris on the head and they both fell asleep


	11. Chapter 11

Kris comes into the school whistling. Drake and Allison walk over to him. "Someone seems happy" Allison said. "I feel like I'm on top of the world" Kris said and gave them a group hug. They looked shocked. Adam walked past them and waved before going into class. "I think I know why" Allison said smiling. "We have to get to class" Kris said smiling. He skipped to class. Allison looked at Drake who just shrugged. They went to class.

(After school)

Danny walked over to Kris. "Are you going to the prom next week" Danny asked. "I don't think so. I don't have a date" Kris said. "I could be your date" Danny said. Kris raised his eyebrows. "I mean we could go together as friends" Danny said. "I'll see" Kris said. He walked to his car and drove home. He came in his house and saw Leila and Adam there. "Where's my mom" Kris asked." She's at work. She won't be here till later tonight. So me and Adam will be keeping you company" Leila said smiling. Adam walked next to Kris. "Mom. I'm going to talk to Kris for awhile" Adam said pulling Kris out of the kitchen. "Behave boys" Leila yelled. Once the got in Kris' room. Adam closed the door and started kissing Kris." We can't do this" Kris said between kisses." Why not" Adam asked pouting. "Your mom's here and up. She could walk in on us" Kris said. "She knows about us" Adam said. "She what" Kris said backing away from him looking shocked. "I told her" Adam said. "Didn't you tell your mom" Adam asked. "Not yet" Kris said. "When" Adam asked. "I don't know" Kris said." We made love last night and you haven't told your mom" Adam said. "I just want to tell her when the time is right" Kris said." When will the time be right" Adam asked crossing his arms. "Don't be mad at me baby please" Kris said. He walked up to Adam and uncrossed his arms and kissed him." I'm not. I love you" Adam said. Kris smiled. "I love you too. I promise I will tell my mom soon" Kris said and started rubbing his hands up and down Adams' arms. Adam grabbed Kris' hips and pulled him to the bed. He put Kris down on the bed and climbed on top of him. Kris giggled. "What" Adam asked. Your hands tickle" Kris said. Adam was about to kiss him until he heard his mom. "Dinners ready" Leila yelled. Adam groaned and got off Kris. "We're coming" Adam yelled. He helped Kris up and they went downstairs to eat.


	12. Chapter 12

Kris, Danny, Allison, Drake and some other students are getting the decorations up for the prom.

"So are you going to the prom" Allison asked blowing a balloon. "I might" Kris said climbing up the step ladder holding a part of the banner.

"Drake careful" Kris said when Drake almost fell off the step ladder holding the other part of the banner. "With Adam" Drake whispered.

"No, I don't think he's ready for that" Kris said. He nailed the banner on the wall. Drake nailed his side then went off the ladder. Matt walked over to them.

"Hi" Matt said. "Hey" they all said. Drake hugged Matt. Kris raised his eyebrow. "Matt can I talk to you in private" Drake asked. "Sure" Matt said. They walked away from the group.

"Something tells me someone has a date" Danny said. Kris and Allison smiled at each other."So do you have a date" Kris asked Allison.

"No. I wish I did" Allison said. "What about Danny" Kris suggested. " Alli do you want to go with me" Danny asked smiling. Allison nodded yes and smiled to him.

"There now can we get back to decorating" Kris asked. Drake came back smiling. "Did he ask you" Kris asked smiling. "Yea he did" Drake said. He gave Kris a big hug. Kris laughed.

(In Kris' room)

Adam and Kris are lying down in the bed holding each other. "The prom is coming up" Kris said. "Hmm" Adam said. "I think it's time we tell everyone" Kris said. Adam groaned.

Kris sat up. "You don't agree with me" Kris said."I'm sorry but I'm not ready" Adam said."When will you be ready" Kris asked standing up. "Kris don't be upset. It's just.. I can't tell them now" Adam said.

"Get out" Kris said. He opened the door. "Just go" Kris said. Tears started coming down his eyes. "Kris" Adam said. "I want you to leave" Kris said stuttering.

Adam got up and closed the door. "I don't want to" Adam said. He grabbed Kris' face and wiped Kris' tears with his thumb. "I just I need some time" Adam said.

"After prom we get ready for graduation and then it's college. If you're not going to tell them now when" Kris asked. Adam looked down. "That's what I thought" Kris said getting out of Adams grip. Adam walked out. Kris lied down on his bed putting his head in the pillows and he lets the tears fall.

(At Adams)

Adam goes upstairs and slams his door shut. Tears fell out of his eyes and he slid against the door to the floor. He put his head in his hands.

After a while he gets up and wipes the tears away then picked up the phone. "Hello" Allison said. "It's me Adam" Adam said. "How did you get my number" Allison asked.

"That doesn't matter I need you to help me with Kris" Adam said


	13. Chapter 13

(Hours before the prom)

Kris is watching TV. "Honey Adam's on the phone" Kim said. "Tell him to leave me alone" Kris said not taking his eyes off the TV.

Kim went into the kitchen. Kris went upstairs. A few minutes later Kim knocked on his door.

He opened it. "What happened between you and Adam" Kim said. "Mom I think you should sit down" Kris said moving away from the door. Kim slowly walked in the room and sat down on the bed.

Kris walked over to her. "I'm seeing Adam" Kris said quickly. His mom opened he mouth then closed it fast. "Say something "Kris begged and sat down next to her.

"You're dating Adam" Kim asked. "Yes. I'm sorry if your upset" Kris said. "I'm not. Just a little shocked" Kim said.

"I never knew that you liked guys". "I didn't know until I met Adam. We made love a few days ago. At least I thought it was love" Kris said looking down and putting his head in his hands.

Kim rubbed his back. "Why did you never tell me" Kim asked.

"I was afraid of how you would react. I thought you might be ashamed if you found out" Kris said.

Kim raised Kris chin and held on to his jaw. "You're my son and I love you no matter what" Kim said and hugged Kris.

"Why don't you want to talk with Adam" Kim asked.

Kris backed away.

"He doesn't want to tell anyone because he thinks I'm a dork and Adam Lambert the most popular kid in school can't be seen with a nobody like me "Kris said and started crying again.

Kim started holding him.

(Later at the prom)

Adam walks over to Allison who is talking with Drake and Danny.

"Did Kris come with you" Adam asked.

"I told him to come but he wouldn't. He didn't want to come because you were coming" Allison said.

"How is this plan going to work without him" Adam said. Kris came in and everyone looked at him.

Kris walked past them. "You look hot" Allison said and touched his leather pants.

"You don't look so bad yourself "Kris said and hugged her.

He shook Drake and Danny's hand. Adam went away. Matt came over to the group.

"I was wondering where my date went off to "Matt said. "You don't mind if I steal him away do you?".

"Go ahead" Allison said. Drake and Matt walked away.

"What happened between you and Adam "Allison asked. Kris shrugged.

"I'm going to get some punch" Kris said. He went to the punch and took out a small bottle of liquor and was about to put in when an arm grabs his wrist.

He looks up to see Adam glaring."What the fuck do you think you're doing" Adam asked gritting his teeth.

"Why do you care" Kris snapped back.

He tried to get his wrist away but Adam just holds on tighter.

"I care about you Kris" Adam said. "No you don't Kris said. I'm a joke" Kris said.

Tears started coming down his face. Adam was about to open his mouth but then Megan came on the stage. They turned around.

"Welcome everyone to the Prom of 2009" Megan said. Everyone started clapping.

"It is my honor to announce the Prom king and queen. "Prom King is Adam Lambert" Megan said.

Everyone started clapping. Adam reluctantly let go of Kris and walked upstage.

"And the prom queen is" Megan said. She opened the envelope. "This is a first. Kris Allen" Megan said.

Kris 'mouth opened. He slowly went up to the stage. "What's going on" Kris asked Adam.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make" Adam said. Kris looked at him and started wiping his eyes. "Me and Kris are a couple" Adam said. He grabbed Kris and kissed him in front of everybody.

They all started clapping.

**I know this isn't that good. There will be no more unhappy Kradam in this story. Next part will have some more of the prom. **


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't believe you did this" Kris said when Adam pulled him to the dance floor. Adam pulled Kris against him and they danced slowly.

"I can't believe he pulled this off" Allison said. "It's Adam Lambert he can pull anything off" Drake said.

"True" Matt said. The song ended and unexpectedly Adam gave Kris a long kiss. Kris' cheeks turned red.

"Let's get out of here" Adam whispered and nibbled on his ear. Kris gently pushed Adam off Adam grabbed his hand.

"Bye guys" Kris said. "Bye" Matt, Danny, Allison and Drake said in unison.

(At a beach house)

Adam has Kris blindfolded and is guiding him to a table set for two.

He sits him in the chair and takes off the blindfold. Kris looked around in awe.

"Do you like it" Adam asked. "I love it" Kris said smiling. He put his hand over Adams'.

Adam kissed Kris' hand.

(After a hour)

Kris puts his fork down. "I told my mom" Kris said.

"What did she say" Adam asked. "She wasn't mad. Shocked but she took it well" Kris said.

"Want to dance" Adam asked putting out his hand for Kris to take.

"Sure" Kris said smiling. Adam helped him up and walked him towards the stereo. He put in a CD.

Falling slowly played. "I know this song. It's my favorite. How did you…" Kris said.

"Alli told me. I asked her. It's a good song. It's perfect for you and me.

Adam put his hands on Kris' face. "I love you" Adam said. "I love you too" Kris said.

Adam put his arms around his waist and started dancing.

Kris leaned his head on Adams chest as they swayed to the music.

After the song stopped they looked at each other.

Adam walked them backwards to the bed and lies Kris on the bed without letting go of him.


End file.
